falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Mini nuke (Fallout 4)
}} The mini nuke is a football-sized tactical nuclear warhead designed for use in a nuclear catapult weapon in Fallout 4. Characteristics A small, football-sized nuclear bomb, as rare as it is powerful. Mini nukes are now much easier to come by than in past Fallout titles. They are carried by the fairly common super mutant suicider and appear far more often as fixed loot in certain locations (which tend to respawn often when not playing in Survival mode). Weapons using this ammunition * Fat Man * Big Boy Variants * Nuka-nuke, deployed by the Nuka-nuke launcher in the Nuka-World add-on. Locations * BADTFL regional office - Locked in the evidence locker with a Fat Man. * Big John's Salvage - Found in the fridge in the trailer at the top of the container pile. * Boston Airport - Upstairs next to some skeletons after clearing out the feral ghouls. * Boston mayoral shelter - Attached room west of the basketball court, on a cabinet next to a generator with a fusion core. * Bunker Hill - Utility basement, lowest level, southwest corner behind some crates. * Cabot House - In the basement in Edward Deegan's room on the dresser. * Cambridge Police Station - On the roof of the police station, after the completion of Shadow of Steel. * Charles View Amphitheater - underneath the bed on the left inside the door. Can be stolen. * C.I.T. ruins - On the floor in a pile of dirt in the Rotunda. * Coast Guard Pier - On the roof behind the box next to the meat bag. * Combat Zone - Nestled in a seat in the upper section of the theater overlooking the cage. * Concord civic access - Parts to a mini nuke can be found when entering the Concord civic after killing the deathclaw in the mission When Freedom Calls. * Croup Manor - In the basement sitting on a couch next to the staircase. * Diamond City - One can be found in Arturo's house opposite the bed on the table. You must pick the lock to his house and steal it. * Dunwich Borers - Two are located at the bottom of the watery pit in the end of the dig site after the named feral ghouls, they are sitting on an altar next to the unique melee weapon Kremvh's Tooth. Another is located in a small crevice in the rocks, near a raider base at the bottom of the steps down from Station 3, just before the area with the ghouls. * East Boston Preparatory School - On the second floor, in the classroom in the middle of the map, near a chemistry station (respawns). * Federal ration stockpile - In the locked rations room, near the starred green chest. It's on a shelf on the rusty machine that's immediately adjacent. * Federal surveillance center K-21B - At the very bottom on the floor near the power suit. * Fort Hagen Command Center - In the armory along with a Fat Man. * Fort Strong armory - In the southwest corner. * Goodneighbor - One can be found behind the desk, beside KL-E-0. It can only be stolen. * Gorski cabin - In the basement at the highly irradiated area, there are some pieces of one that are junk but weigh nothing lying on a cabinet below a tool rack. * Gunners plaza - One in the recording studio inside a fridge near the door. * Lexington - Outside Lexington Apartments in a Pulowski Preservation shelter in a skeletons arms, and another carried by a Raider up above on a catwalk. * Malden Center - At the bottom level after killing Helter Skelter, stand in front of the door in the southwest (beyond the door is a staircase going up). Look to your right, in the pile of rubble. * Mass Pike Tunnel east - Found in an alcove near the large broken pipe in the irradiated generator room. * Outpost Zimonja - One can be found in the dirt by the tatos and two can be looted off of Boomer if he is killed before firing his Fat Man. Found at level 16 with second rank Scrounger perk. * Robotics disposal ground - At the front gate on the right side behind a pile of tires. * Rocky Cave (Virgil's Laboratory) - Underneath the shelf next to the terminal. * Salem - Underneath the terminal controlling the church top turrets. * Sentinel site - On the bottom floor. In the room with the Mark 28 nuclear bombs in a knocked over crate. Accessible only once the Liberty Reprimed is active. * Settlements - Build a weapons emporium and occasionally they will sell one mini nuke. * Spectacle Island - Inside the crumbling house on the first floor. Is sitting in some rubble. Pretty out in the open really. * The Castle - Two are found (one with a Fat Man) in the armory, and sometimes sold by Ronnie Shaw. * The Prydwen - Three on the lower catwalk of the main deck, near mini nukes crates, after completing Show No Mercy. * The Shamrock Taphouse - Inside the middle pocket of a pool table on the second floor. * USAF Satellite Station Olivia - In the intel room, on the table (behind an advanced terminal). * Vault 81 - In the hidden portion of the vault. * Wreck of the FMS Northern Star - In the wood building on top of the ship, left of the terminal. * Wreck of the USS Riptide - At the front of the ship, topside, in a pile of debris. * Vault-Tec Regional HQ - After taking the lift to the basement, find the raised area, and on the left of the exit door is a washroom, with a mini nuke in the toilet bowl. * Northwood Ridge Quarry - in the biggest raiders' cabin (respawns). * Radiant Crest Shrine - on top of a stack of rad barrels. * Zephyr Ridge Camp - A high-level trapper at the tower's top level carries a Fat Man and at least two mini nukes every time he respawns. * Sold as a prize at the Nuka-Cade for 5000 Nuka-Cade tickets (items rotate every couple of days). Notes * Super mutant suiciders intrinsically carry mini nukes with them. If it is killed without hitting its right arm and before it can detonate the held mini nuke, it can be looted off its corpse afterwards. * In the town of Lexington, there is a regularly respawning raider in power armor equipped with a Fat Man on the bridge between two buildings overlooking the town square. Upon death, a mini nuke can be found in his inventory. * Mini nukes can be bought from dedicated weapons merchants (including weapon emporiums built in settlements). * Mini nukes can (rarely) be found in ammo boxes. When found, they will contain either 3 or 4 mini nukes, depending on the player character's Scrounger perk rank. * There is also a mini nuke melee weapon. It can only be acquired by using the console (PC) to either add it to the inventory ( ) or by visiting the room that contains every item in the game ( ). It cannot be modded in any way. The weapon uses base punching animations and is lazily mounted on the player character's right hand. It has no weight and thus will not risk encumbering the Sole Survivor. Gallery Fo4 Fort Strong mininukes.png|An assortment of mini nuke parts and 2 mini nukes in Fort Strong Category:Fallout 4 ammunition es:Minibomba atómica fr:Mini-bombe nucléaire (Fallout 4) ru:Ядерный минизаряд uk:Ядерний мінізаряд